With the advancement of technology, the development of visual effects in planar presentation has become saturated. What comes next is the desire and pursuit of stereoscopic presentation closer to the real world.
At present, a three-dimensional floating image is mainly generated by a projection device integrated with a chip, a magnet, a light emitting diode and a propeller blade. The three-dimensional floating projection image is projected by rotation of the propeller blade. However, the rotation shaft of the propeller blade is opaque, thereby affecting the effect of the floating image. And since the floating image is generated with rotating red, green and blue light-emitting diodes, it is easy to see an image of color separation, low resolution and poor quality.
At present, there is another transparent display using a polymer dispersed liquid crystal (PDLC). The PDLC can be electrically controlled such that the display image exhibits a full or partial transparent or matte state. However, the PDLC not only is high in unit price, but also causes the light transmittance of the transparent display to decrease. In addition, the image displayed by the transparent display also tends to overlap and interact with the background image, resulting in clutter in the image at the overlap.
The information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.